Lonely Cabin in the Trees
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Gilan has always been a social person yet he became a Ranger. This is how he manages to cope with all of his loneliness. Halt unfortunately manages to catch him in the act


Gilan was a naturally sociable person. He loved to talk to others and majority of the time was good tempered and happy. The Rangers thought of him as a rather funny person and him and Will were often seen together laughing at something (most of the time Halt, shhh!). Yes he did want to be a Ranger for a long part of his life before actually being apprenticed to Halt, but that didn't mean that he appreciated the solidarity.

So he talked to himself.

It was near constant and only when he was alone. That wasn't to say that he talked to himself when he was stalking someone or something, just when he was in the cabin. Outside he talked to Blaze, inside there was no one but the walls to communicate with.

Generally it wasn't an important things, just about what he was doing. There were times as he told himself that he needed to put the jug onto boil and groom his horse. There were also times when to practice the multiple languages Halt made sure he was versed in, he spoke in those, swiftly moving from one to another to make sure he did know how to use them.

It was one of those days when a villager from the local town came to him. He had wanted to tell the ranger about his stolen crops and wonder what he would do about it. Just as he approached the door he heard it.

"Uoco, uocas, uocat, uocamus, uocatis, uocant." Gilan stopped to think about what he had just said. Was that any where near right?

The man, George, paused where he was. Earlier he had heard the Ranger's horse call out as he had arrived, and somehow he had known that the call was for him. Now, to his knowledge, the Ranger was conducting an evil spell that was going to make him tortured then turned into a tree, perhaps in the same way that the Ranger's do it. Except not back again.

Gilan paused and really thought about things. Realistically, knowing the way one verb conjugated was not going to allow him to get anywhere in the country that uses it. It might prove that he was an idiot after all. So he began to use sentences. Bizarre sentences.

"Lanista abeat ne gladiatores omnes interficiant," stated Gilan proudly.

George was now even more scared. The Ranger had progressed to a phrase that wasn't all beginning with the same sound. Surely that meant he was trying to conduct even harder spells! And if the Ranger was practicing one of their closely guarded spells he would be afraid to use it on him if he was caught. George turned around to begin creeping away again when that blasted horse called out again. This time even louder than before.

Two seconds later Gilan appeared behind him.

"Is there anything you need, farmer?" he asked. George shook his head no, not speaking and being very quiet.

"Are you sure? I won't hurt you. If there are any worries you are able to tell me," Gilan continued, uncertain why someone like George would make such a long trek to his cabin, especially when he lived on the outskirts of the other side of town, just for nothing.

"Except use your magic on me!" George snapped in fear. He was beyond the point of caring for his life, at this point he just wanted to get one back at the Ranger if he really was a dead man walking.

"I don't use any magic. It doesn't exist…" Gil said. Now he was really confused. He had been living for Halt for five years and only recently had come to have this place as his own. Even though he had been warned and told what to do, this was certainly something that had never come up in his training. The first person he had really properly spoken to, without worrying about the current political climate, and he was getting yelled at about him using magic.

"Leave me alone!" George cried and ran off into the distance. Gil sighed sadly and wondered if this was what the rest of his life was going to be. He did enjoy the company of people but this was something to a new level. He knew that having his political standing was always going to ensure he was left alone, but again, this was a completely different level.

With a sigh he turned to Blaze and gave a sad grin. "Just you and me," he said.

 **Two Years Later**

Gil walked along inside his house whistling. He had just managed to finish most of the general chores and so far, no one had come to his place either demanding something or complaining. Which all in all, turned out to be a good day. However in the same way, just as always, he spent the whole day talking to himself.

"Je suis en retard!" he proclaimed proudly. Blaze called out to him a warning that an unknown person was arriving.

"Qui êtes-vous?!"

"Please! Don't hurt me Ranger! I have done nothing wrong! I just need to tell you information about happenings in the town please!" the stranger called.

"What's going on?" Gil asked. He had realised that his first question wasn't in the common language two seconds after he had said it. _There goes the normal day,_ he thought.

"I need more money," the man said. His face was as though he was really struggling, but GIl knew this man. He was constantly tricking people out of their money. Unfortunately for him, Gil was equipped with a brain.

"Imi isi.y=i rn=k m t3 pn rhp nb nfr!" Gil said. He almost said it as a growl under his breath, making sure the man was able to hear it.

"What?" the man asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"You keep telling everyone that story. I'm not dumb," Gil said, pretending that he hadn't said anything earlier. He knew it was slightly mean to play upon the man's superstitions but if he did this right, the man would never bother anyone ever again, believing that a Ranger was out to get him. Unconsciously, he was also channelling Halt.

"But it's true. I do need money."

"But not to eat. You have enough for food. In fact your farm is quite well off."

"No it isn't. you have seen it on the way into the castle from here. The struggling one is mine!"

"It's your second one. You have a proper one just outside of town away from the people who you are for money."

"But-"

"A rege petierunt ne inimiccisimum suum haberet sibique dederet!" Gil called, having only slight knowledge of what he actually just said.

"I promise not to ever again!" the man called truly petrified to the bone and ran off.

Two minutes later Gil called out to Halt who was in the bushes near by watching the whole thing.

"Halt!" he called joyfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for a mission and thought to drop in to see you. However I come through and see you doing magic?!"

"Uh," replied Gil. He had never actually spoken to anyone higher up about his unusual way of getting rid of people who had previously annoyed him.

"It's ok. I think it's about time we talked about how to use it successfully. At least it's that rather than giving them as slaves or using them as donkeys."

* * *

 **Before you ask, I am only able to translate two of the languages here. The other I could, however I need a dictionary I do not currently possess. ;)**

 **Wow. This was way longer than first planned. And my notes didn't have so many languages in it!**

 **Written when half asleep on a train. Have a jumper on my lap however there is barely enough room to type, let alone put it on.**

 **Uhhh. Sleeeeep. Neeeeeeed.**

 **Yes! A major station happened and I was able to get more room, put on the jumper and shift slightly so I was comfortable again. However the lady with the interesting hair I was staring at in a stupid haze got off. Time to find a new thing to stare at.**

 **My spelling!**

 **Hahahaha. Oh Gosh. I need a lot more sleep. Or less assignments…**

 **See the tick is to sit in a rather unwanted position. So there. This dude just gave me a death stare. I'm not doing anything wrong, just listening to FOB loudly mate!**

 **And all of the translations, however bad they may be, are not from google translate. They instead are from my head. I was going to make one of them proper, but my only issue was that I highly doubt that this website will have the font formating for it. I know that my laptop doesn't. So I have tried to make it as normal as possible? Being very Australian, my laptop (at least when not connected to the internet) doesn't do accents on letters, so I have done a butchered version that only really make sense to me, but that's ok because it's the thought that counts, right?**

 **Right?**

 **Oh no. I don't have an umbrella. Perfect day to wear a white shirt!**

 **Aly**


End file.
